Glimpses  of Fringe
by Japanese and Chocolate
Summary: Drabbles from class. Glimpses at moments from the perspective of characters from Fringe. AU, canon, angst, romance, humor...
1. A Fine Day

Title: A Fine Day

Author: Japanese and Chocolate

Summary: Prompt – surfboard. Walter likes to try new experiences.

Walter was not always in his right state of mind. In fact, Walter was rarely in his right state of mind. His genius encompassed so much of his brain power that very little was left for social skills, common sense or other insignificant processes.

But this was far out of the norm.

"You want to go surfing." It wasn't a question or a statement, but the repetition of a parrot, one that had lost all ability to think due to this request.

"Yes." His face alight like a child at a theme park.

"Walter, can you even swim?"

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is I can surf."

Unwilling to belittle Walter's recent move to independence, Peter agreed.

"Wonderful, just let me get something."

"Walter, you're not taking the bear."


	2. I'm Pleased to Inform You

**Title:** I'm Pleased to Inform You…

**Characters/Pairing:** Walter

**Summary:** Today must be my lucky day.

**Disclaimer/AN:** Who doesn't like to win? Walter and lotto tickets, because god knows I have trouble figuring them out. And, no, I do not own the Lotto company either.

When Peter told him they'd won a trip, he was beyond excited. He's not the winning type, never was lucky enough. Of course he understood it was from Olivia, but it sparked excitement in him nonetheless. He packed in a flurry, prepared for whatever gore awaited him at the end of the flight.

"Just one minute Peter, there's something I need to get at the newsagency."

"What is it?"

"Something of great importance to my financial well being."

"Huh? Oh, I don't care, just be quick."

Walter waltzed into the newsagency towards the stand covered with bright and shiny pieces of paper.

"Excuse me, I think I'll get one of each."


	3. Purple Tuxedo

**Title:** Purple Tuxedo

**Characters/Pairing: **Walter/Elizabeth

**Summary: **Walter wasn't always insane. So why does he have a purple tux?

**Disclaimer/AN:** I often brag about my insanity, but I have nothing on the creators of Fringe.

They weren't traditionalists. Really. Neither had any ideals about what they wanted their wedding to be like. But, with her father's disapproval, and therefore no funding for any sort of elaborate event, they eloped. They booked a small church in Vegas for the service, brought two friends each, and each went their separate ways for the day, to make their own arrangements. Those arrangements being clothes and bachelor/bachelorette parties.

After picking up a timeless and classic black tux for the impromptu service and fretting over what Belly and his soon to be brother in law had cooked up, he finally left for a wild night of drinks and homemade psychotropic drugs. He would be lucky if he made it through the service tomorrow.

He was surprised, however, when his tuxedo, which had been black the night before, was now a bright purple.

Oh, how did she tolerate him?


	4. Legal Guardianship

**Title:** Legal Guardianship

**Characters/Pairing:** Walter, Peter, Olivia

**Summary:** AU. What if Walternate hadn't come back for Peter. The result of his extended 'trip'.

Olivia looked down at the papers before her and really wished they weren't necessary. But, the fact remained, Peter had left and was yet to come back. He had left what really was his family: Astrid, Walter, her. She glanced about her desk, as if it offered the answers to the meaning of life or at least Peter's continued absence.

After examining every aspect of her desk and the office around her, she turned to the pile before her, awaiting one final signature. If she continued, she would be taking on a world of responsibility, responsibility that should sit squarely on Peter's shoulders.

'I Olivia Dunham accept legal guardianship of Walter Bishop without the approval of his previous guardian.'


	5. See you at seven?

**Title:** See You At 7?

**Characters/Pairing:** Walter. Peter/Fauxlivia

**Summary:** Prompt – It was hard to maintain a sense of gravitas with gravy stains on your shirt

**Warnings:** Look at the prompt, it is so obviously humour. Yes, while I do not like Fauxlivia, it was the only way the prompt would work.

Peter had been resigned to taking care of Walter since he accepted that he was necessary to Fringe Division. Since then, there had been many moments when he regretted the decision.

This was perhaps the worst. Or at least, the most recent.

He barely had time to process what was happening before an explosion…no more of a pop, reached his ears. And the gravy reached his shirt.

He really had no time for this, not with Olivia arriving in five minutes. The doorbell sounded. It was just his luck that she had arrived five minutes early.

"Shall I answer the door." Walter asked, apparently oblivious to the gravy that was also decorating his shirt.

"No, that's fine, I'll get it."

The sight that greeted him was Olivia in a _very_ tight red dress. He tried to look impressed (which he was). She tried not to laugh. "Do I even want to know?" she asked, her giggles finally getting the best of her.

Glancing down at his shirt and determining it to be unsalvageable, he held up a hand.

"Just give me a second, I'll change."


	6. Will She Call Me Dad?

**Title:** Will She Call Me Dad?

**Characters/Pairing:** Walter, Olivia/Peter

**Summary:** Olivia's wedding day.

**Warning:** It's so adorable I'm gonna die! Don't own it.

She looked gorgeous in her dress. Of course, even before he had any true feelings for her he had thought she was good-looking. He loved her in her dark clothes and work uniform, she was Olivia. But in her dress, she was all he could see. It was plain, with very few adornments, but something that practically screamed with every aspect of her character. Practical but beautiful. Her hair was also far more elaborately done that she would normally have dared, but simple. Elegant. She walked down the aisle with the same set of shoulders as she did in an interrogation, she hated to be the centre of attention. Though very few people attended the wedding, he could not recall anyone's name in the moment her saw her.

With Astrid smiling at them both from beside him, and Walter leading her down the aisle with huge grin on his face he could tell that their family was finally complete.

**A/N:** Ok, it was cuter in my head.


End file.
